Sith Wizard
by TouGod
Summary: When Harry Potter is trained in the Force by arguably the most powerful and deadly Sith Lord of all time, Darth Sidious, how will that affect the rest of the Magical World?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been bouncing around in my mind for awhile now, and I finally took the time to write it down. Depending on the response I may continue this story, as I have a rough layout of where I want this story to go and how to get there. However, I am a nice guy at heart, so writing a subtle, evil, and cunning person is a little difficult for me, I'm more the brute force type of guy (which explains why I chose the Sith Warrior class in the new Star Wars MMO, evil but straight-forward is more my style). Any suggestions as to plots and intrigue for me to use in Harry's advancement to controlling first the magical world and then very possibly the rest of the world would be appreciated.**

**Not beta'd by anyone beyond my own eyes. Oh, and standard disclaimer applies. I own nothing but what I create.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Telepathy_

"Damn you, Skywalker!" Those were the last words spoken by Emperor Palpatine before his death on the Death Star II, having fallen to his death after getting betrayed by his apprentice Darth Vader. The only good thing about his death was the knowledge that his treasonous apprentice would not survive his betrayal as he had poured out all his hate and rage into his Force lighting making it more powerful than ever.

Just as Palpatine's spirit was released upon his death, the Death Star was destroyed, causing a massive explosion that actually tore a minute hole in the fabric of space and time. Before Palpatine could do anything, his spirit was pulled into the hole and was sent across the universe to a distant galaxy, far, far away.

* * *

><p>In a small park in the town of Little Winging, Surrey in England, a breeze blew through the park, causing the swings to start moving around. Over a few minutes, the breeze picked up strength and started swirling around until it became strong enough to pull the swings from their foundation and even tore one of the smaller trees from the ground. In the center of the maelstrom, a pin prick of light formed and grew until it was as big as a football. With a sudden flare, the ball of light collapsed in on itself causing a small explosion that blew everything around out, shattering the windows of nearby houses and creating a small crater.<p>

In the middle of the newly formed crater, though invisible to human eyes, floated the spirit form of the recently deceased Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious. The trauma of being forcibly pulled through the tear of space/time had greatly weakened him and he found his spectral form growing weaker and thus dimmer to those who could see him.

_If I do not find a body to inhabit soon, I will cease to exist._ Sidious thought in a slight panic. _I must survive!_

Extending his senses around him, Sidious began looking for a person strong enough in the Force to sustain his spirit as his spirit would instantly destroy a weak body. However, nothing he could sense was strong in the Force, most of the humans in the surrounding area barely had a connection to the Force let alone the Dark Side. Just as Sidious was giving up hope of finding something to sustain his spirit his senses came across a fount of Dark Side energy, more than enough to sustain him. An evil grin crossed his face as he flew through the air towards the source of Dark Side energy he had sensed. After a few minutes he stopped in front of a non-descript two-story house with a primitive motorized vehicle parked in front of it.

_What planet is this?_ Sidious thought to himself in confusion. _The technology on this planet is so primitive, it can't possibly be apart of my Empire…nor does it seem to have anything that could link it to the Old Republic._ Sidious floated forward towards the house, but as he got closer, he felt a resistance push against him, as if something was trying to prevent him from entering. To his spirit sight a golden light formed around the home, as if it were a force field. With a burst of his remaining strength, Sidious pierced through the shield, opening a hole in the protective bubble big enough for him to slip through.

As Sidious entered the grounds, he smiled as his senses picked up the delicious tang of the Dark Side that was infused into the whole home. The anger, fear, and jealousy that he could sense were like sweet nectar to his spirit, giving his failing spirit a boost as he started absorbing the Dark Side. Following his senses, he passed though the walls of the house and found himself in a room that contained a couch and a couple single person chairs, one of which looked as it was capable of reclining. In front of the couch and one of the chairs was a small knee high table that was made from glass and on the other side of that was a wooden stand that had a primitive view screen on it. On the far side of the room was a fireplace with a mantel above it that had several pictures on it.

Sidious passed by those pictures, barely looking at them as he made his way through the home towards the strongest concentration of the Dark Side. The next room he entered looked like a kitchen that also contained a table with several chairs around it, where he assumed the occupants took their meals. Barely giving the rest of the room a glance he continued on. As Sidious passed by a cupboard under the stairs, he stopped as the Dark Side within him flared in recognition of another source of the potent energy. Curious as to what he may find within the cupboard, Sidious passed through the small door and found himself inside the cupboard, though the darkness within made it hard to see, even to his spectral sight.

As Sidious was about to leave and search the rest of the house, a small whimper drew his gaze to a small bundle on the ground, something that he had failed to see before. _How did I miss this?_ Sidious thought to himself in amazement. Extending his senses, he smiled as he realized just what lay before him. It was a young child, barely five or six standard years of age, one that was amazingly strong in the Force, who had within him an untapped source of the Dark Side, a literal well of power that was contained within a scar on the boy's forehead.

_In this boy's body I will live on and eventually regain the power I once possessed!_ Without anymore hesitation, Sidious forced his spirit into the boy's body, expecting to meet very little resistance from the child. Even as weak as he was, it should have been no trouble at all to take possession of the boy. However, things did not go as planned for the Dark Lord.

_What is this?_ Sidious exclaimed as he found himself halted in his tracks. _Amazing, this boy's will is unmatched by anything I have ever seen before._

"Is someone there?" a small voice said within the darkness that Sidious found himself in. In front of Sidious' spectral form the mental image of the boy he was trying to possess appeared while in the distance there was a shimmer in the air that pulsed with the Dark Side. "Who are you?" the boy said curiously.

"My name is Darth Sidious," Sidious replied as he narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to push past whatever force was keeping him from gaining control of the boy's body.

"What are you doing in my mind?"

"I am taking control of your body, boy. You should be honored that you will give your life so that I may live," Sidious said with a cruel smile. His smile slipped when the boy frowned and he felt himself go backwards in his attempts to possess the boy.

The boy narrowed his eyes as waves of anger flowed from his mental form. In the distance the shimmer grew stronger eventually forming into the vague outline of a robed man. "I'm afraid that I can't allow you to do that."

"You have no choice, _boy_! I will have this body, and there is nothing you can do to stop me," Sidious growled as he focused all his might on completing the process, but his efforts were in vain. "You may as well stop resisting me, resistance is futile."

"Really? I seem to be have been doing well in stopping you so far. And stop calling me 'boy'. My name is Harry Potter!" Harry said, shouting the last part as his eyes glowed yellow for a brief moment as a wave of Dark Side energy blasted from him, washing over the spectral form of Sidious.

Sidious let out a scream of rage as he lost consciousness in the face of the power being emanated from Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry's eyes opened suddenly as he woke up breathing hard and sweating from the battle of wills he had just gone through, praying that his 'family' hadn't felt or heard anything. While he had been able to keep himself from being punished lately, he didn't know how much longer his luck would hold.<p>

_How were you able to defeat me, you little brat? Even with my power reduced it should have been no contest!_ A cruel voice said with young Harry's mind, one he recognized as belonging to the mysterious 'Darth Sidious'.

_It __**was**__ no contest, for me that is._ Harry shot back. _And you lost because you underestimated me. After everything I've been through in my short life, I will not give up until I have gotten my revenge on those who have abused and neglected me!_

There was silence for a few minutes as Harry calmed himself and checked the door to his cupboard, finding it unlocked and softly padded out to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

_Why didn't you destroy me?_ Sidious's voice asked at long last.

_I didn't know I could._ Harry admitted as he finished his water, cleaning his glass and putting it away. _All I was trying to do was stop you from killing me. Where are you now?_

_Inside your mind, it would appear. It seems that you have tethered my essence to yours, trapping me within your body. The only benefit that I can see from this is that I am no longer in danger of dissipating into the Force._ Sidious replied with a sneer.

Harry cocked his head in confusion as he quietly made his way back to his cupboard. _What's the Force?_

Harry could feel surprise coming from his 'tenant' as he took a few minutes to reply. _It seems that I truly did underestimate you…Harry. You are very strong and yet your power is all instinctual. You will make a powerful Sith with my teachings. Sleep, and when you awake I will teach you about the Force. Perhaps you are the true apprentice that I have been waiting for all these years._

Harry frowned as the change in Sidious' attitude confused him. One minute he's trying to kill him to take his body, and then he does a 180 and decides to teach him to become strong. _As long as you can make me strong enough to make sure that no one will be able to hurt me again._

_That and so much more will be yours, but only if you do exactly as I tell you. From now on, you will call me Master, understand?_ Sidious said silkily.

_I understand…Master._

**Ok, so this was simply the prologue, if I continue with another chapter it will be much longer and will probably involve a time skip to Harry's eleventh birthday. Again, any help with ideas will be appreciated and credited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**While I didn't receive as many reviews as I hoped, the ones I did get were positive and a lot of people put this story on Alert, so I suppose that I should try another chapter.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd... looking for a beta to help me out.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Telepathy_

Harry woke up suddenly as the first rays of light shone through the gap around the door to his 'room'. He stilled his breathing to see if anyone else was awake, but he could faintly hear the sounds of his uncle's snores indicating that he was probably the only one awake at the moment. He silently opened the door to his cupboard and padded up the stairs, skipping the step that creaked when you stepped on it, and went through his morning rituals before making his way back downstairs to start on breakfast for his 'family'.

_What are you doing?_

Harry jumped slightly at the voice in his head, having dismissed the events of the previous evening as a bad dream. Blood drained from his face as he realized that he now had some strange spirit living in his mind.

_Well? Are you going to answer me or just continue to stand around like a fool?_ Contempt was easily heard in Sidious' mental voice. He obviously did not like fools or foolish actions.

_Uh, I'm…well, I'm making breakfast._ Harry answered hesitantly.

_Why are you making so much? There is no possible way for you to eat half, let alone all the food that you are cooking._ Sidious' voice was dripping with sarcasm.

_This is for my relatives. I'll try to fix something for myself after they are done eating. _Harry frowned and a dark shadow passed over his eyes. _Freaks like me don't deserve to eat with 'normal' people._

Sidious was actually surprised at the strength of the Dark Side welling up within the boy's body. The anger and hatred Harry held for his family was awe inspiring for such a young boy. Speaking of which…

_Harry, I need to know about my new apprentice. Tell me about yourself._

_What do you want to know?_ Harry asked as he went back to making breakfast.

_For starters, how old are you? What is your current level of education? What world is this?_ Sidious said, his curiously leaking through.

_I'm almost nine years old, uh, I'm in my fifth year of primary school, and we call this world Earth._ Harry responded hesitantly as he laid down some more bacon and checked on the scrabbled eggs and sausages he had been working on.

_Hmm, and how do you measure time on your planet?_

_Well, a year is one rotation of our planet around the sun, a day is one rotation of the Earth. There are 365 days in a year and 24 hours in a day._ Harry was starting to become a little more comfortable speaking to his 'master'.

_And you say that you are nine years of age?_ Harry could feel the surprise coming from Sidious. _I'm not sure if you are aware of this, Harry, but you look several years younger than you actually are. When I first saw you, I assumed you to be five or six years of age. This is a problem that we must strive to correct or you will not have the strength to survive your training._

_Survive? You never said anything about having to survive!_

_Silence! It is too late to back out, and you do not have the knowledge to fully defeat me. You will follow my instructions or I will unleash my power upon you, no matter your age. Is that understood?_ Harry was driven to his knees from the power coming from Sidious' voice. After a few seconds of holding Harry down, Sidious let up on him, drawing his power back into himself, inwardly pleased that he still retained a limited ability to affect the world at large, even if he was limited to his apprentice.

_Now, finish cooking for your relatives and get ready to leave for your school._

_But school doesn't start for another two hours…Master._ Harry replied hesitantly; weary of angering his master so soon after experiencing punishment from him already.

_Normally, I do not allow my apprentice to question my orders, but I shall let it be this one time. _Sidious said to Harry, who sighed in relief._ I want you to leave early so that I can begin your instruction in the ways of the Force. Now, I have given you a task. Complete it._

_Yes, Master._ Harry responded, loathing having to call the spirit 'master' but unwilling to anger him again.

After finishing cooking breakfast for his relatives and getting dressed for school, Harry barely managed to leave before they came down to eat. As he walked towards his school, his stomach growled softly in protest of skipping breakfast. After a few minutes, Harry worked up the courage to ask Sidious something.

_Master, you keep mentioning the Force. What is that?_

There was silence for a few minutes before Harry got a response. _The Force is an energy field that connects and binds the universe together. It is in everything, from the dirt, to the trees, to the very air you are breathing. It flows through everyone, and yet only a fraction will ever be able to sense it. And only a fraction of those that can sense it can use it for anything beyond limited precognition, simple 'feelings' of what may or may not happen._

After pausing to let that sink in, Sidious continued with his explanation. _There are two main paths when it comes to studying and using the Force: the Jedi and the Sith. There are many other lesser schools of thought, but they are not important enough to go into at this time. To put things into terms you should find easier to understand, the Jedi were viewed as being good while the Sith have been demonized and thought of as evil. _Sidious told Harry with a scoff, clearly showing that he disagreed.

Harry frowned in thought as he mulled over Sidious' words. _But if they weren't evil, why were they thought of that way?_

_It's because of how the Jedi view the Force, and thus how the ignorant masses view it._ Sidious said with a mental sneer. _Jedi refer to the 'light side' and the 'dark side', but really, these are only words, and the Force is beyond words. It is not evil, just as it isn't good—it's simply what it is._

_So why do they view it that way if it's not right?_

_Because they are afraid, my apprentice. They fear the power that comes with embracing the dark side, the freedom that power brings from their precious rules. It has been said that anyone who knows the ways of the Force can set her or himself up as a King on any world where only she or he knows the ways of the Force. Any Jedi could do this. But the Jedi, fools that they are, adhere to a religion in which the Force is used only in the service of others. How shortsighted of them. Is that not why they lost the galaxy to the so called dark side?_

_But… _Harry started to say but was cut off by Sidious.

_Enough questions for now. _Sidious snapped. _It is time for your first lesson. Its success or failure rest solely upon you._

_So no pressure. _Harry thought sarcastically, though he regretted it when a shock shot through his body, making him feel as if he had put his finger into an electrical outlet. Painful, but not doing any permanent damage.

_Watch your tone when speaking to me, apprentice. While I will not kill you, I can and will punish you harshly if you continue to step out of line._ Harry gulped nervously at Sidious' threat. _Now, I want you to find someone who appears to have a weak mind. Usually those who have the weakest minds are those who display extravagant wealth, or those who are nervous or proud. People who are not confident in themselves often have very weak minds and I will teach you to take advantage of that._

Harry nodded slightly as he looked around. He had walked to a small shopping center not far from his school, and as it was still early, there were not a lot of people around. Eventually Harry saw a man that fit what Sidious had told him to look for. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, dressed in a tailored suit with a gaudy gold watch on his wrist. The man looked down on those around him with an arrogant smirk on his face, his hair slicked back and wearing stylish sunglasses as he sat on a bench eating a breakfast bagel.

_Perfect choice, my apprentice. This is a man who feels that he is superior to others simply because he has money. He chooses to come here as it gives him the chance to show the people here how far above them he is. Now, you will walk over to him and **command** him to give you money._

Harry paled slightly and seemed to shrink in on himself. _I can't do that! What if this doesn't' work? He'll hurt me or call the police or…_

_Do you have so little faith in your Master, Harry? _Sidious said slyly. _I would not tell you to do something beyond what I believe you can do. My existence is tied to yours, so it is in my benefit to make sure that you stay safe. Within you is a power greater than anything you can imagine. You are a God amongst insects, Harry. Now, do as I say._

Harry took a deep breath and made his way over to where the rich man was sitting, trying desperately to squash the nervousness that was welling up inside him. As he got closer, a sudden surge of confidence came over him, though he nearly ran when the man noticed him and smirked at him and his baggy handed down clothes that no longer fit his massive cousin Dudley.

"Uh…excuse me, sir…" Harry stuttered out.

"Yes? What can I do for you, kid?" the rich man asked condescendingly, arrogance pouring from him.

"Um, could you…that is…I was wondering…can you give me some money?" By the time Harry finished his request, his volume had dropped to the point that even he could barely hear what he was saying.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, could you give me some money?" Harry repeated a bit louder this time.

The man started to chuckle at what he thought was a joke until he realized that Harry was serious. A dark look came over him as he leaned forward a bit, casting his shadow over Harry. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you just said and let you leave. Now scram, brat."

Anger and power welled up inside Harry as he glared back at the man. "**You will give me money**," Harry said, his voice echoing within the man's mind. He tried to resist, but he found himself pulling out his wallet and taking out all the cash he had in it, several hundred pounds, and handing it all over to Harry, replacing his wallet afterwards.

_Good, good. Now make him forget about you._ Sidious' voice whispered from within Harry's mind.

"**You will not remember me**," Harry told him, and the man stared off into space for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Hey, what are you doing here, kid?" the man asked curiously.

"Um, I just wanted to say good morning to you, sir," Harry replied quickly before hurrying away. He didn't stop until he was safely inside a café far away from the man.

_What was that? How did I do that?_ Harry asked in shock.

_That is one of the many abilities the force gives us: the ability to cloud or even control a person's mind. I will teach you to do this on your own, this and many other powers that will allow you to gain your revenge on your 'family'. The strength of the dark side lies with the power of the individual. The Force comes from within. You must learn to draw on it yourself. I will not always be there to teach you._

_So…I didn't really do that, did I? _Harry said, slightly disappointed in himself. _That was just you acting through me._

_I may have helped you this time, but have no doubt, soon you will not need any help from me and when that comes to pass, I will teach you more about the dark side._

Harry was silent mentally for a few minutes as he ordered some breakfast for himself and started to eat. He was going over all that he had learned in just a few hours and realized that he wanted, no, he **needed** to learn more.

_I want to learn all that you can teach me…Master._

_Good…_ Sidious' voice was smug and seductive.

_But not just about the dark side, but the light side as well. After all, if knowledge is power, then the more I know the more powerful I will be. I want to know __**everything**__._ Harry's mental voice was unyielding and showed the potential that lay dormant within him.

_We will see, my young apprentice. We shall see._

**AN:**

**Another chapter done, though I wanted to go further, I feel this is a good point to stop for now. Harry has had his first real taste of the Dark Side and likes it, but how far will he take things? **

**I'm opening an informal poll of anyone who reads this for how dark Harry will be. How many people want him to be dark but not evil? Who wants him to be the next Dark Lord, ruthless and cold hearted? Will Harry be worse than Voldemort? Or will Harry rise above the darkness, cast off the training of Sidious and become a guardian of the people, and lead the Light to a Golden Age…? Let me know.**

**Oh, and one more thing. Harry will not use a lightsaber anytime soon, if ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got a few people who asked me about why I said that Harry won't be using a lightsaber. To put it bluntly, Earth is far too primitive for Harry to be able to create a lightsaber. What is he going to use to power it… AA batteries? Even by artificially advancing Earth's technology level, Harry wouldn't be able to create a lightsaber for at least a decade. Also, it's not practical. Earth uses metal bullets, not blaster bolts. So if Harry had a lightsaber and tried to deflect a bullet, all that would happen would be that the bullet would melt and he'd get hit by molten metal instead…if, and I stress the word 'if', I give Harry a weapon, it'll be a Sith sword, not a lightsaber.**

**That having been said, on with the story. Oh, and I own nothing but what I create.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Telepathy_

While he was finishing his breakfast, Harry brought something up that Sidious had said that intrigued him.

_Master, you said that some people get a limited form of precognition earlier. Does that mean that others can actually see into the future?_

Sidious laughed, though it was not a happy sounding laugh. The sound of it echoed through Harry's mind and sent chills down his spine. Even with his limited experiences, Harry could only describe his laugh as being pure evil.

_With enough practice, one can glimpse the future, the past, and the present. But you are not powerful enough to do so, not yet. _There was a distinct smugness present in Sidious' voice. _Now, go to school so that I may see just how much work you need to get to my standards. On a planet this primitive, I feel that will be…excessive._

Harry grumbled to himself as he threw away the trash from his breakfast and headed towards his school. Even walking slowly, he found himself early. Though he did manage to pass the time talking with his new Master, his curiosity about the universe growing with ever question. Once classes started he didn't hear anything more from Sidious until school was let out.

_Unbelievable! The education they give you is pathetic! How do they expect you to advance when they barely teach you anything? The mathematics you learned today are so primitive and basic. We shall have to correct the damage they are doing to you so that they no longer hold you back from your true potential._ Sidious seethed in anger. If he didn't do anything, he'd end up with an unintelligent apprentice, which was something he wouldn't allow. He would not spend the next few years sharing a body with a brute!

Before Harry could respond, two meaty hands grabbed him from behind and spun him around. Harry got a brief glimpse of his cousin Dudley and he pack of friends before a hard shove sent him flying backwards. A loud crack was heard as Harry's head hit the ground hard.

"Good one, Big D," one of the group said with a laugh, though Harry couldn't tell who as his glasses had been knocked off when he was shoved.

Harry slowly made his way to his feet, the throb in his head and the spots in his vision indicating that he had yet another concussion.

"Time for another round of Harry Hunting. You get a 30 second head start, freak. Start running," Harry could tell that that Dudley was smirking from the sadistic tone of his voice.

_You are no longer powerless, my Apprentice. You may have let them do as they please before, but no longer. You **will** stand up for yourself or I will destroy you. I refuse to have an apprentice that allows those weaker than them to walk over him._

With his master's words bolstering him, Harry suppressed his instinctual response to run and stood his ground. He glared at his cousin, though the effect was dampened from his swaying, his mild concussion playing havoc with his balance.

"I don't think so, Dudley. Your time of pushing me around is over," Harry spat out.

The group of boys looked at each other before breaking out in laughter. Dudley walked up to Harry and pushed him again, causing Harry to stumble backwards.

"What are you going to do about it, freak? Huh? Nothing, that's what. I can do whatever I want to and there's nothing you can do about it," Dudley gloated and tried to shove Harry again. However, Harry grabbed his wrist and twisted it, locking his arm and forcing it upwards.

"Never touch me again," Harry growled out before he shoved Dudley with his free hand.

Years of abuse at his cousin's hand streamed through Harry's mind, and a rage built up inside him until with a snap of power it was released. There was a pulse of energy that flowed through him and out his hand, causing his mild shove to be greatly amplified. What should have sent his cousin back a few inches instead sent him back a few feet, causing him to stumble and fall on his arse.

"Big D!" Piers, one of Dudley's best friends shouted in shock as his leader was sent flying. While he and another boy helped Dudley to his feet, the others all looked at Harry in surprise and fear.

"Now get out of here," Harry told them all with a glare, his eyes actually glowing a little bit.

Dudley looked at his cousin in a different light. Gone was the scared little boy that wouldn't do anything as he and his friends beat him up. Now Harry would stand up for himself and that thought actually sent a shiver of fear through him. He decided to cut his losses and get the freak back later.

"Let's go guys. The freak's not worth our time," Dudley said as he tried to salvage his pride. With a final dark look, Dudley turned and led his friends away from his cousin.

Once they were no longer in sight, Harry slowly walked over to a nearby tree and sat down with his back leaning against the tree. He felt around the back of his head, wincing when his fingers brushed against a large bump that had formed where his head had hit the ground.

_Well done, my Apprentice, you handled those brats well enough, though you will have to keep your guard up and prepare for any pathetic reprisals they may come up with. Now, this is a good opportunity for you to learn two more techniques in manipulating the Force._ Sidious said, his voice slightly dimmed from the pain Harry was in, his mental voice fading in and out a bit. _First, find your glasses._

Pushing past the pain in his head, Harry looked around and saw a glimmer of light reflecting off what appeared to be his semi-broken glasses a couple feet away. As he went to grab them, Sidious' voice stopped him.

_Stop, do not pick them up with your hand. You will use the Force for this._

_How do I do that?_ Harry asked in return.

_Let the Force flow through you and command it to obey you. After that simply will the glasses to come to you._

Harry nodded to himself, wincing as the throbbing in his head increased from the motion. With a deep sigh, Harry closed his eyes and sought out the power that he had felt twice earlier, delving deep into himself in search of the Force. After a few minutes, Harry was starting to lose hope but kept on searching, fearing his master's punishment. Finally, after what felt like hours, Harry mental probe brushed against a source of energy within him and an explosion of light and power filled his mind's eye. Oddly enough, Harry sensed two sources of power within him, though he assumed this was normal and reached for the power he had felt earlier.

As his body filled with power, making him feel as if he could do anything, Harry opened his eyes and focused on his glasses laying a few feet away from him. With a smile of anticipation, Harry willed his glasses to come to him. However, they continued to just lay there. Harry frowned as he tried harder to make them move, his hand reaching out to try and grab them, desperately trying to complete the task his master had given him.

_Do it. Command the Force to do your bidding. Control it and bend it to your will. _Sidious' voice whispered within him.

Harry tried for a while longer before getting the glasses to wiggle a little. Emboldened by his slight success, Harry pulled more from the power within him and focused every ounce of his will on this single task. Reaching out once more with both his hand and the Force, Harry tried to pull his glasses to his hand. After a few seconds the glasses shot from the ground to his outstretched hand, which he caught easily despite not being able to see clearly.

"I did it…" Harry muttered in shock. Even after all that he had already done that day, the fact that he had succeeded surprised him. Harry grinned as he felt like he was walking on air. Then a thought brought him back down to Earth. _Or did you do that like you did earlier?_

Sidious scoffed at his apprentice's suspicion. _That was your doing, my Apprentice. Since that one time this morning I have not helped you at all. It is up to you to succeed or fail._

Harry's grin widened when he heard that he had done that on his own. After wiping off the dirt from the lenses and making a mental note to retape the bridge of the glasses, Harry slid the glasses on and watched the world snap into focus, though not totally. As if to remind him of his injury, the back of his head throbbed with pain.

_Can the Force do anything about this headache?_ Harry asked Sidious jokingly.

_That is the next technique that you will learn._ Sidious replied.

_Really? I'll be able to heal myself?_

_You won't be able to do much at first, as this is a difficult technique to master. But on this one I will guide you so that in the future you will be able to do it on your own._

_Thank you, Master Sidious._ Harry said gratefully.

_Do not think of this as kindness or compassion. _Sidious warned Harry, his voice cold as death. _My continued existence is tied to you staying alive, so it is in my interest at this time to make you strong enough to survive. Now close your eyes and pay attention._

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, trying to focus on that power he had felt before. Once that warmth filled him he felt some of it 'flow' towards his head. His head started pulsing, but this time it wasn't painful but soothing. After a few minutes, the pain started to fade, but Harry had to stop with a gasp and he nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He wiped his forehead with a shaky hand and was surprised to find that it was covered with sweat.

_Why do I feel like I just ran a mile?_

_You are not used to channeling the Force, and it is taking a toll on your body. With time this will go away, and you will even be able to eventually replace sleep with only a few hours of meditation if you need to. I expect you to meditate every chance you get so that you will get used to using the Force. Until you are able to do this exercise without any negative affects, we will not be able to progress further._ Sidious sneered derisively. _Unless you wish to admit that you are too weak and give up?_

_No…I can do this…_ Harry snapped back. _I'll never give up!_

Harry could sense Sidious' amusement and that only served to strengthen his resolve to become more powerful. He was grateful that Sidious was training him to become more powerful, but he would never forget the circumstances that had brought them together. Sidious had tried to kill his soul to take his body, and it was only through sheer luck and a fluke that had prevented that from happening. He would learn all that he could from him…and then once there was nothing more to learn from him, he would destroy his master once and for all.

In the back of Harry's mind, where Sidious existed, Sidious smiled cruelly as some of Harry's thoughts filtered through to him. _So the brat thinks that he'll be able to kill me. He will make a powerful Sith, perhaps more powerful than even me. If he can destroy me, then he will have earned the right to lead our Order. If he can't, I will gain control over his body. Only time and the Force will see which of us will prevail, my very young Apprentice._ Sidious said the last part so that Harry would hear it. A spike of fear came from Harry, which Sidious absorbed with glee. He would not sit idly by and let his apprentice destroy him without a fight. He would siphon off excess Dark Side energy from Harry, and in time he would regain his former power.

A chill went down Harry's spine and his skin broke out in gooseflesh as Sidious' cruel laughter echoed through his mind.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Harry eagerly learned all that Sidious would teach him, absorbing information like a sponge. They had been able to duplicate their first encounter in order to meet face to face, as some things needed to be shown to be learned. They also discovered that time passed quicker within his mind compared to the outside world, which allowed Sidious to start teaching Harry enough to get him to a 'basic' Galactic standard. Harry had to learn quickly as getting an answer wrong or making any mistakes was punished with a harsh shock through his body, each time more painful than the last. It would take time, but Sidious estimated that he would have Harry up to his standards within a few years.<p>

Harry had also been keeping an eye on Dudley after their confrontation, just waiting for his cousin to do something to get back at him for humiliating him in front of his friends. After the first month passed without anything happening, Harry started to relax, assuming that he cousin had decided to let things drop. It wasn't until Harry's second month of training that he was able to meditate and channel the Force without it tiring him out.

The constant usage of the Force had an unintended side-effect as Harry's body started to correct the defects and damage it had gotten from his relatives abuse and neglect. His eyesight started to improve, he grew a few inches and gained some mass, and he felt healthier than he had ever felt. Instead of looking younger than he really was, Harry had started to actually look his age, if not a little older.

Along with practicing the Force, Sidious also had Harry working out to strengthen his body. Push ups, crunches, running, and even pull-ups using a low hanging branch at the park all worked to get Harry in shape. While he was not muscular by any stretch of the imagination, Harry had toned the muscles that he had, giving him a body like a gymnast or a runner.

However the peace that Harry was experiencing couldn't last, and it finally ended just as Harry's school let out for summer break. With Sidious' teachings and help, Harry had stopped holding back in school and ended the year at the top of his class. He knew that his relatives wouldn't like it, but his scholastic future was more important than their approval. A scowl crossed his face as he walked home from his final day at school until the next term as he thought about the beatings he had gotten when he was younger when he had done better at school than Dudley. After that he had started to hold back, but now he wasn't powerless anymore, so he had cast off his old fears and embraced his new destiny as a Sith.

Harry's scowl morphed into a smirk as he remembered his master teaching him the code of the Sith when he had finally mastered channeling the Force. Its wisdom and guidance would forever guide his path. As he walked home, Harry recited the code from memory:

_Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
>Through passion, I gain strength.<br>Through strength, I gain power.  
>Through power, I gain victory.<br>Through victory, my chains are broken.  
>The Force shall free me<em>

His master's voice came from a hidden corner of his mind. _Very good, my young Apprentice. Constantly think of the code, it's meanings, how it can be applied in your life. _

Harry smiled at the rare praise from his master. He was still smiling when he opened the front door to Number 4 and a large meaty hand grabbed him around the neck, pulling him inside the house and slamming the door shut. Harry's breath was driven from his body by a fist to his stomach and then he was slammed against the wall of the hallway.

"What is the meaning of this, boy?" Vernon shouted as he waved a crumpled up piece of paper that was clenched in his fist.

"I don't…I don't know what…what you're talking about," Harry gasped as he struggled to get his breath back, calling desperately on the Force to help him.

"I got a letter from your teacher saying that she was recommending that you be skipped a grade! What did you do? A freak like you couldn't do something like this, so you must have cheated," Vernon roared in anger, spittle flying from his mouth. In the background, Harry could see his Aunt and cousin standing by the entrance to the kitchen, Petunia had a shocked expression on her face while Dudley had a smug look on his piggish face.

"Let go of me," Harry told his Uncle, his voice low and serious.

"What was that?" Vernon asked, his hand gripping Harry's throat tighter. "Did you just try to tell me to do something, boy?"

Harry grabbed at his Uncle's meaty paw, trying to loosen the grip that was starting to cut off his air supply. Deep inside of him, a pressure started to build.

"I knew that I should have killed you the moment I saw you. I knew that you'd bring nothing but misery, and I was right. I regret taking you in, but now I'm going to fix my mistake," there was a glint of insanity in Vernon's eyes as he hit Harry again in the ribs, an audible snap indicating that he had broken at least one rib.

Harry gasped as he struggled for air, black spots filling his vision as his lungs burned with their need for oxygen. The pressure inside him continued to build, as did his rage as his Uncle tried to murder him.

_Do it, Harry. Let loose your rage and show your Uncle the error of his ways._

Harry let loose a roar of rage as a wave of the Force burst from his body, blasting his Uncle back and letting precious oxygen flood his lungs. Harry bent over as he gasped in air, his lungs and throat burning with pain. He glared up at his Uncle through the fringes of his hair as it fell over his eyes, the green of his eyes darkening and gaining a reddish tint.

"If you touch me again, I'll kill you," Harry told him, his voice so cold and deadly that it sent a shiver down the spines of his relatives.

Unfortunately, Vernon was too caught up in his rage to pay attention to the warning signs and only saw that his freakish nephew had used some sort of magic against him and then threatened him. He yelled as he moved forward in a rage filled charge.

Harry simply held his right hand in front of him and manipulated the Force, causing Vernon to stop in his tracks before he could take more than two steps. His eyes took on a slight yellow tinge as his rage grew even more.

"Have it your way, Uncle," Harry said with zero emotion. He visualized a fist closing around Vernon's heart and smiled as fear finally filled Vernon's face as he felt the constriction around his heart.

"Boy…Harry…don't do this," Vernon pleaded for his life. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me. Have mercy, please!" Urine flowed from his pant leg as he lost control of his bladder.

Harry cocked his head as he considered his Uncle's request, causing hope to flare within Vernon.

"Sorry, all out of mercy," Harry said, though there was a sinister echo to his voice. He gripped his hand into a fist and the last thing Vernon felt was his heart implode before the darkness of death claimed him.

A scream of terror broke through the haze of rage that had filled Harry as he let his Uncle's dead body drop to the floor. He turned his gaze to his cousin and Aunt, causing them to pass out when they saw his now red eyes as he stood over the dead body of Vernon Dursley.

**Bum bum bummm! Rack up Harry's first kill on his journey to the dark side. Who saw that one coming? Things are getting interesting and will continue to do so. Also, I have a new poll up on my profile. It's a simple question but it can affect the whole story in many ways. So go check it out and cast your vote.**

**Again, I'm looking for a beta to bounce ideas off of and to check over my work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal disclaimer applies: I own nothing but what I create. I'm actually really surprised by the results so far of my poll. More than half of you don't think that the Star Wars movies should exist in the story. I'll leave the poll up for a few more days to let anyone who hasn't voted get the chance to do so.**

**Beta: Sharnorasian Empire**

"Speech"

_Thoughts/Telepathy_

_(Last Time)_

"Boy…Harry…don't do this," Vernon pleaded for his life. "I'm sorry, please don't kill me. Have mercy, please!" Urine flowed from his pant leg as he lost control of his bladder.

Harry cocked his head as he considered his Uncle's request, causing hope to flare within Vernon.

"Sorry, all out of mercy," Harry said, though there was a sinister echo to his voice. He gripped his hand into a fist and the last thing Vernon felt was his heart imploding before the darkness of death claimed him.

A scream of terror broke through the haze of rage that had filled Harry as he let his Uncle's dead body drop to the floor. He turned his gaze to his cousin and Aunt, causing them to pass out when they saw his now red eyes as he stood over the dead body of Vernon Dursley.

* * *

><p>Harry leaned against the wall of the hallway, clutching his side as the pain started to register. He looked towards the front door as he heard the sounds of police sirens coming towards the house. He had a feeling that someone had heard the screams inside the house and had called the police.<p>

Harry slowly walked over to his aunt and cousin and knelt next to their fallen bodies. Placing his hands on their heads, he closed his eyes and reached for the Force, letting it fill him with power. After a few seconds, Harry sent that power into their minds and gave them both one simple command.

"**Forget what you saw. You did not see how Vernon died."**

Harry could feel a 'shift' as he used the Force to alter their memories. A grim smile came to his face as he knew that he had succeeded. After withdrawing himself from their minds, Harry stood and made his way back over to Vernon's body. As he stood over his uncle's dead body, the impact of what he did finally set in. The sounds of someone knocking on the door were ignored.

_Oh God, I killed him. I killed him! I'm a murderer…and yet… I don't regret what I did._ Harry thought in shock and some surprise. _If anything, I regret killing him so quickly. I could have stretched it out, made him suffer._ Harry staggered back in surprise, a yelp escaping his lips as he bumped into the wall. In the back of his mind, he noticed that the knocking had turned into pounding on the door.

Harry leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position, his eyes drooping as he started to lose the fight to stay conscious. The pain of his injuries combined with the shock of the situation to create an irresistible urge to sleep. Just as he finally lost consciousness, he vaguely heard the front door being smashed open.

* * *

><p>James O'Neill had been brought up to be a good man, to abide by the law and to help those in need. Which is why when he turned 18, he had signed up to join the Royal Air Force and had served his country well for twelve years until an injury in the line of duty had given him an honorable discharge from the armed forces. After completing his physical therapy, James had joined the Police department, wishing to continue helping those in need.<p>

After seven years in the Police, James had been stationed in the town of Little Whinging, in the prefecture of Surrey. It was supposed to be just for a few months while he waited on a transfer to London, along with a promotion to go with it, but he had been there for almost a year.

"Attention all units, reports of a disturbance at number four, Privet Drive," James could hear some boredom in the dispatcher's voice. Most likely it was someone leaving their telly on too loud, but it was the most excitement that had happened all day.

"This is O'Neill, I'm on route," James replied to the dispatcher, hanging up the mic afterwards. A quick flick and he had his sirens blaring and lights flashing. _Might as well have some fun while I'm at it._

After only a few minutes drive, as he had been fairly close to begin with, James arrived at 4 Privet Drive. He got out and looked around, seeing and hearing nothing out of the ordinary. With a shrug, James turned to go back to his car when a nagging sensation caused him to turn back to the house. He cautiously made his way up to the house, the sensation growing stronger with every step.

James hesitantly knocked on the door. After waiting a little bit, he knocked again, this time getting closer to the door so that he could hear better. There was a faint shuffling noise inside, then a cry of pain. James' face paled as he recognized the sound of a child crying out in pain and he started pounding on the door.

"Open up, this is the Police!"

When the faint sound of a whimper came through the door, James backed up a step and kicked the door in, a gasp of shock passing his lips when he saw the scene in the hallway. There was a young boy slumped against the wall, a grimace of pain on his face and clutching his sides, but it didn't look like he was conscious and James prayed that he was still alive. Across from him was an obese man lying flat on his face and a puddle of urine around him. And in the distance were a skinny lady and a fat kid lying on the ground in the entrance of what looked like the kitchen.

"My God, what the bloody hell happened here?" James said as he rushed over to the boy who was slumped against the wall, checking his neck for a pulse. He gave a sigh of relief before checking for a pulse on the obese man, frowning when he didn't find one. James walked over and checked on the other two people, sighing in relief when he felt strong pulses from them, concluding that they were just passed out. He pulled his radio from his belt.

"Base, this is O'Neill, I need paramedics at 4 Privet Drive ASAP. I have three injured and one deceased."

"Roger that, sending help immediately."

James walked back over to the youngest boy and knelt next to him. "You hear that, kid? Help's on the way." The boy groaned slightly and James shook his head in disgust that someone could hurt a kid like that.

James stood up and looked around, noticing absently that there wasn't a single picture of the boy anywhere in the rooms he checked out. Lots of pictures of the other three, but not one of the youngest boy.

_Maybe he was caught breaking in. Won't know until they give their statements, I suppose._

As James heard the sound of an ambulance, he walked back into the hallway, but stopped mid-stride as something on the wall caught his eye. Near where the youngest boy was lying, several feet up on the wall, was a large crack in the plaster, and just above that was a smaller crack.

"Bloody hell…" James muttered as he had a sinking feeling that the cracks had been created by the dead man slamming the boy against the wall, as the cracks were in the approximate shape of the boy.

* * *

><p>When Harry had passed out from his injuries, as well as using too much of the Force, his mindscape had become chaotic and turbulent. However, to Sidious, who had spent too much time being restrained within his apprentice's mind, this brought about a new level of freedom. No longer was he limited to one small corner of Harry's mind and he wasted little time worrying about his apprentice and set out to explore.<p>

The interesting thing about mindscapes is that they are a mental representation of a person's state of mind. Generally, when a person is able to reach their mindscape, it is usually only through intense meditation and inner peace. This results in a 'blank canvas' effect, which allows that person to create their preferred environment to retreat to should they need to regain their center.

However, in Harry's case, the fact that he had been brought to his mindscape each time by Sidious, combined with his Sith training and use of the Dark Side resulted in a dark, chaotic realm of shadows and dark, crumbling ruins. The section of Harry's mind that Sidious called 'home' was a dark representation of his family's estate on Naboo, a mansion surrounded by water, the walls of the mansion being made up of solid shadows. In the distance, Sidious had noticed many times a small building that looked as if it were a small cottage, but he could never confirm this as it was blocked off to both him and Harry. He hadn't worried about it much, preferring instead to have Harry work on the rest of his mindscape, which was slow work as while he was powerful for his age, Harry was still just a youngling.

_I wonder if I can use this turmoil to my advantage._ Sidious thought as he tested the boundaries of the unaccessed mental zone.

When no barriers came up to stop him from entering as had happened before, Sidious took the opportunity to explore. He had always been a curious person, always testing the boundaries of known knowledge, and that had not faded with his death.

The scenery gradually changed from a plain, dark, shadowy landscape to a sort of shadowy lawn in front of a dilapidated cottage. It was two stories tall, and off to the side, on the second floor, the wall had been blown out and rubble was strewn across the ground.

A dark shadow darted through the air, heading towards Sidious, who raised a shield with the Force in response. A dark flash of light split the air as the two energies collided. A few more bursts streaked through the air, but they were as ineffective as the first.

"Impresssive," a voice hissed from the shadows of the cottage.

"Stop hiding and show yourself," Sidious responded in a bored tone.

"As you wisssh," came the reply as the shadows near the cottage started to solidify into a vague robed form.

"I remember you," Sidious said with a sneer. "You were there when I attempted to take the brat's body for myself. You strengthened him against my power."

Sidious' accusations were met with a hissing laugh that irritated him. His eyes narrowed and he let loose a burst of power that silenced the apparition before him.

"I did nothing of the sort, Sidious. I cannot affect the boy…not yet. But in time, when our souls start to merge together, then I will gain power over him. And on that day, his body will become mine." The robed figure said smugly.

"Who are you?" The question was simple and backed by the power of the Force.

"Your pathetic tricks will not work on me. For I am the great Lord Voldemort! The most powerful Sorcerer on the planet, and the greatest Dark Lord of all time," Voldemort gloated. Within the hood part of the shadow, two red eyes formed as the shadows seemed to become more solid.

"You are nothing compared to the power of the Sith. You are no more than a braggart, claiming a title that is not yours. Now tell me, how did you come to exist in this boy?"

"Why should I answer you? You are nothing more than a shadow of your former self. You cannot defeat me as you are," Voldemort said as he continued to solidify, his face becoming clearer, showing a twisted face with snake like features. Sidious could make out what looked like a stick in his right hand.

"Do not underestimate the power of the Dark Side," Sidious warned, his eyes burning with hatred. He reached out with the Force and scanned his opponent. "I see. You are nothing more than a soul fragment that has latched onto my Apprentice's body, most likely hiding in that scar upon his forehead. You are nothing, and will no longer exist once I am done with you. Enjoy these last moments, as they will be your last."

"You dare threaten me? I will crush you for your insolence!" Voldemort shouted as he raised his stick, though Sidious suspected it was a wand from his description of himself as a Sorcerer. A series of lights flew from his wand towards Sidious, who lazily deflected them with the Force.

Sidious couldn't help but laugh as Voldemort's expense. "That's it, give in to your hate. Everything you do gives me more power, so let loose your fury upon me, strike me down!"

Voldemort growled as he started to transfigure his surroundings and used more powerful spells against his foe. Snakes, wolves, and ravens surged towards his opponent and he conjured arrows and sent them flying at Sidious. Two hands made of steel sprung from the ground, reaching out to crush Sidious between their fingers.

Sidious waited until the last second, just as the hands were about to close around him, and the transfigured animals and conjured arrows came within an arms length from him before acting. With a surge of his power, a wave of the Force burst from him and disintegrated everything around him, sending debris flying back towards Voldemort.

"Impressive," Sidious said with a sneer. "But foolish. Now, you will die. Feel the full power of the Dark Side." He lifted his hands and sent a burst of Force Lightening at Voldemort, who barely deflected the first round, having to shield himself from the following rounds of lightening afterwards.

With both sides caught up in their battle for dominance, neither one of them noticed as a new figure materialized in the mindscape. Harry had started to awaken from his forced nap, but had been drawn to his mindscape because of the battle taking place there.

"What is this?" Harry demanded when he came across the two fighters.

"Harry, good timing. You can help me dispose of this shade that dares call himself a Dark Lord," Sidious said as Harry approached.

"No, join me and I shall give you everything that you can dream of. Power beyond imagination will be yours!" Voldemort told him, fearing that the boy would join his master against him.

"Would someone mind telling me what the bloody hell is going on?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, you called on too much of the Force when you killed your Uncle. Doing so has its consequences and you passed out, but when you did, barriers that you had erected subconsciously around this section of your mind fell, releasing this Shade," Sidious explained.

"Is that so? Who is he?" Harry asked.

"_He_ is the greatest Sorcerer to have ever lived," Voldemort snapped, annoyed at being treated as if he didn't exist. "I am the Dark Lord Voldemort! My very name brings fear to the hearts of men."

"You _were_ the greatest Sorcerer ever, Voldemort. Now you are nothing more than a shadow of your former self, hiding within my apprentice like a coward."

"I am not hiding!" Voldemort said with a glare, his red eyes flashing with anger. "It was mere chance, a fluke, that I am stuck here. Nothing more than an accident that I did not foresee, but with Harry's help, I can turn this into something good for both of us."

Voldemort turned to face Harry. "Harry, I can give you the one thing you crave most in the world. I can give you back your parents."

A gasp broke from Harry's lips and he rocked back in shock. A look of wonder came to his eyes as visions of being wrapped in his parents arms flashed through his mind. Voldemort smiled smugly at Sidious' snarl of anger.

"All I ask is your obedience and help in returning to a body, and I will bring them back to you. Join me, Harry, and we will defeat death itself," Voldemort's voice was smooth and seductive.

"Don't listen to him, Harry. He is making promises he knows he cannot keep," Sidious growled. He could not afford to have yet another apprentice betray him, especially now.

"You've taught me a lot, Master Sidious," Harry said as he came to a decision. A smile came to Sidious' face, but it went away when Harry continued. "But the only thing that I really want is to see my parents again, to hear their voices, to feel their embrace…and if he can give that to me, then how can I say no?"

As he spoke, Harry moved closer and closer to Voldemort, as if in a trance.

"That's it, Harry, join me and you shall have all that you desire," Voldemort said with an evil grin. _If he submits to me willingly I will be able to take control of his body without any trouble._

"Harry, don't! He cannot give you back your parents, they are dead!" Sidious snapped, electricity crackling around his hands.

As Harry reached Voldemort, he turned back to Sidious. "I know, Master." With that, Harry formed a dagger out of the shadows of his mind and plunged it right into Voldemort's heart. "I just needed to get close enough to this wanker to hurt him."

Voldemort staggered back, clutching the wound in his chest as he started to loose his form. "You fool! You throw away all that I have to offer you?"

"You offer me empty promises of power and giving me back my parents, but as Master Sidious said, they are dead and gone, and any power you offer me cannot hope to match that which my Master will teach me. Now, die!" Harry said as he lunged forward, plunging his mental dagger into Voldemort's stomach.

Voldemort grasped Harry's wrist in a futile effort to stop him, but as he did, his form started to liquefy and flowed into Harry's skin, starting with his hands. "What is this magic?"

"I…I don't know. Master?" Fear was audible in Harry's voice.

"You have conquered him, Harry. What once was his is now yours. Take what you can from him!" Sidious commanded his apprentice.

Harry's eyes glinted as he drew upon the Force to strengthen him and drew Voldemort's failing form into him as it 'died'. As he did, knowledge and memories assaulted him, nearly overwhelming him but he held on, focusing his anger and pain into the Force to strengthen him as his Master had taught him.

Finally, Voldemort's soul fragment was no more, and Harry dropped to his knees as his mindscape started to clear up and solidify a bit, no longer being tainted by the foul essence of the soul fragment.

"Well, my Apprentice?" Sidious said as he waited for Harry to get his bearings back.

Harry started chuckling as he raised his head to look his master in the eyes. "I have some of his knowledge, Master, and you won't believe the things he knew."

* * *

><p>A groan of pain escaped his lips as Harry finally awoke to the real world and was surprised to find himself in a hospital bed, with an IV drip attached to him. A nurse was by his bed checking his sheets and heard his groan.<p>

"Well, look who's awake," she said with a smile as she checked his vitals. "You had us all pretty worried."

"Sorry," Harry said with a frown.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Just rest up and focus on getting better, yeah? I'll be back in a few minutes."

The nurse wrote down some notes on the clipboard at the end of his bed and left the room. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off. He was awoken when a hand gently shook his shoulder.

"Sorry to wake you, but there is someone who wants to talk to you, honey," the nurse said as Harry blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"How long was I asleep? It felt like a few minutes."

"You've been sleeping for nearly two hours," the nurse told him with a small smile.

Before Harry could say anything more, two men came into his room. Both were dressed in sharp suits, one carrying a notepad. The first man reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a wallet, which he flipped open to show an ID and badge.

"I'm Detective Johnson, this is Detective Jonson, no relation." He paused to let Harry stop giggling. His lips quirked into a small smile as he saw the boy he'd come to interview loosen up a bit. "We've already talked to your Aunt and cousin, but we'd like to get your side of the story." His smile disappeared when he saw Harry tense up.

"I don't know where to start," Harry said softly.

"Why don't you give us a summery of how your relatives treated you?" Jonson said as he flipped open his notepad. A spark of anger flared up inside him as he remembered finding that the Dursleys had kept their nephew in a tiny cupboard. For some reason, the boy's Aunt had been fairly forthcoming with information when they had talked to her.

_She probably hoped that cooperating would help her case later on._ Jonson thought with a mental scoff.

Harry had felt the flare of anger within the police man and had been surprised to find that he was able to get a sense of what the man was thinking.

_Your powers are getting stronger, my Apprentice. Soon you shall be ready for more training. However, that will have to wait. I used too much energy fighting that soul fragment and will need time to recover. I will not even have the strength to talk to you outside of your mindscape after this._ Sidious said to Harry, his mental voice weaker than normal, eventually fading away at the end.

_Master? Master?_ Harry was shocked at how empty he felt without the constant presence of his master in the back of his mind. Tears came to his eyes as he was nearly overcome with sorrow.

"It's alright, son. Take your time." Johnson said when he saw Harry look down and tears come to his eyes.

Harry nodded and wiped his eyes before taking a deep breath. "Well, to start, my relatives didn't treat me like family, only as an unwanted burden. I didn't even know my name until I was four. I…they told me that I didn't deserve a real room, so they made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and I've only ever been given my cousin's old clothes…"

Over the next hour, Harry answered all the questions that the officers asked him until the nurse came back into the room and made them leave, claiming that Harry needed his rest. As Harry laid back and closed his eyes, his smile gained a faintly sinister look to it as he thought of all the trouble Dudley and Petunia would be in with his testimony. As he fell asleep, visions of them in prison mixed with his fantasies of torturing them, giving him very pleasant dreams.

**End of another chapter, whatever will I think of next? ;) I hope you all like where I'm going with this, and for the record, I'm always open to good ideas and suggestions. Leave a review with any good ideas and if I use them, I'll credit you for the idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Star Wars. Anything else that I create is mine. Sorry for the delay, I had to rewrite parts of this as I had a few new ideas that I liked and I'm using this chapter to set them up. Also…I've been a bit caught up with Old Republic. I've really gotten into my Bounty Hunter and Imperial Agent, which are insanely fun to play.**

**One thing I've noticed from reading various Star Wars crossovers is that the characters start using powerful Force abilities either immediately or very quickly. I just read part of a story where Harry was using Force powers in the first chapter. I've been guilty of this in the past too, but I've grown to dislike it, so don't expect Harry to be tossing around lightning anytime soon. It's actually one of the things I dislike about the Inquisitor class in SWTOR.**

**Anyway, with that mini-rant out of the way, on with the story.**

"Speech"

_Thought/Telepathy_

Harry was awoken the next morning by the sound of a faint crack, like someone breaking a stick. As he blearily looked around the room, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Harry almost immediately spotted someone standing in his room. By the window of his room stood an old man, with white hair and a long white beard, which was tied off in several places.

However, it wasn't his beard that drew Harry's attention; it was what he was wearing. Instead of normal clothes, the old man was wearing a flowing purple robe with golden stars that looked like they were flying around.

Harry's eyes widened when he realized that the stars were actually moving! As Harry looked at the strange man that had suddenly appeared in his room, a pressure started to build within his mind before it suddenly burst and several memories that were not his own flooded his mind. After the flood of information subsided, Harry had a name to go with the man's face: Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts and one of the most powerful people on the planet.

Harry idly noticed a slow but steady flow of information leaking into his mind. He had taken a lot of knowledge from the fragment of Voldemort's soul that had been inside him, but he hadn't done anything with it, shoving it to a corner of his mind. It seemed that seeing Dumbledore was acting as a catalyst for the knowledge he had taken to integrate with his mind.

Harry narrowed his eyes as his fledgling Force senses were picking up something coming from Dumbledore, a sort of energy that was contained within him that felt extremely potent. Before Harry could say anything, one of the nurses that were assigned to his room came in and stopped short when she saw a strange man in Harry's room.

"Ah, hello, my dear. I'm just here to visit young Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said with a kind smile as he looked the nurse in the eyes. Harry's eyes caught a subtle movement from Dumbledore's right hand and caught him tucking away a small stick…a wand, Harry realized with a start.

The nurse's eyes blanked out for a second before she smiled back at Dumbledore and gave Harry a brief hug before leaving. Harry watched her leave with a surprised look on his face. She hadn't even protested at all…which was suspicious. Harry turned a sharp eye on Albus Dumbledore.

_I wish Master Sidious was here to help me._

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his emerald green eyes flashing a slight yellow in the light.

Dumbledore was surprised to find a chill going down his spine as those green eyes seemed to pierce him straight to his soul. "Well, my boy, I am Albus Dumbledore. I have come to take you to a place that can help you much better than this facility can."

"Do you work for the Government?" Harry asked, keeping up the pretence that he didn't know who Dumbledore really was.

"I do, in a way. Now, take hold of my hand and we shall leave." Dumbledore eyes seemed to twinkle and Harry couldn't help but feel a sense of trust in the man forming, which instantly alerted him that something was wrong.

"No. I don't know you, and I was told that I would be staying for a few more days until arrangements could be made for me," Harry told him, his voice and eyes cold as ice. "I may be a child, but I am not stupid. Now leave before I alert the authorities."

Dumbledore sighed as Harry decided to be stubborn. He didn't let that deter him and simply stepped up to Harry's bed, pulling out a feather and his wand. "I am sorry about this, my boy, but you will understand later," Dumbledore said, making Harry extremely nervous.

However, before Harry could shout and press the alarm on his bed, a jet of red light shot from Dumbledore's wand and hit the defenseless boy. Harry tried to resist the effects of the spell, but he quickly lost consciousness.

After stunning Harry, Dumbledore dropped the feather onto the unconscious boy and tapped it with his wand, causing the boy and the feather to vanish. With his eyes twinkling, Dumbledore vanished with a crack, secure in the knowledge that the compulsion he had placed on the nurse would cover his tracks.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up, he found himself in a plain bed with white sheets in a large room full of similar beds, with bookshelves and cabinets along side the walls opposite the row of beds. There were four large wooden doors, three on one side and another larger double door on the far wall. To his left was a wall with a large window with a painted window set above it depicting dragons, phoenixes, and centaurs.<p>

Harry let out a groan as he recognized the room from his stolen memories. He was in the infirmary ward at Hogwarts. As Harry started to think of ways to escape, one of the doors opened and a portly woman wearing what looked like an old fashioned nurse's outfit mixed with a robe bustled into the room and hurried over to him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. I must say that you are following in your father's footsteps a little too early for my tastes," the woman said in a kind tone, the soft smile on her face showing that she was teasing him.

However, Harry glared back at her, his eyes chips of emeralds, cold and hard as the precious stone they shared their color with. His hands clenched into fists as he tried to control his anger.

"Where exactly is Hogwarts and why was I kidnapped and brought here?" Harry snapped at the nurse. His eyes narrowed as he continued. "And what do you mean that I'm following in my father's footsteps? As far as I've been told, he was a drunk that got himself and my mother killed in a car crash."

The nurse was taken back at the venom in Harry's voice. "What are you talking about, Mr. Potter? You weren't kidnapped; the Headmaster simply felt that we would be better suited to heal you so that you may return to your family as soon as possible."

"As for your parents, I don't know who told you such rubbish, but your mother and father gave their lives to protect you from one of the most evil men this world has ever known," the nurse told him with a frown, indignant at such lies being told about the Potters. Her frown shifted into a fond smile. "I remember your father, as he would sometimes find himself stuck in the infirmary after a rough match. He was always quick to try to escape, but he was such a kind boy, though quite the prankster."

Harry's eyes narrowed further, part of him wanting to break down and beg the nurse to tell him more about his parents, but the rest of him was reminded that he had been brought to this place without his consent and he had no way to leave, effectively making him a prisoner.

Harry opened his mouth to speak when the double doors to the infirmary opened to admit the Headmaster. His mouth snapped shut with an audible click and his glare intensified as he saw the man that had kidnapped him.

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes dimmed when he saw the hostile look Harry was giving him, but it soon returned to its former level.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"I was fine until you kidnapped me," Harry shot back. "What gave you the right to do that?"

"I am simply looking out for your best interests, Harry. We can take much better…" Dumbledore said before getting cut off by Harry.

"Don't call me that."

Dumbledore gave Harry a look of confusion. "But it's your name, my boy."

"First of all, I'm not 'your boy'. Secondly, only my friends can call me by my first name, and seeing as I have no friends, you don't get to call me that," Harry growled out in irritation.

Dumbledore sighed and gave Harry a patronizing smile. "Very well, Mr. Potter. As I was saying, we can take much better care of you here, much better than the muggle hospital that you were in before."

"For example, Madam Pomfrey was able to heal your cracked ribs and a few other minor issues within a few minutes," Dumbledore pointed out.

Harry gave Madam Pomfrey a nod of thanks and a slight smile that she returned before walking away and entering her office. His smile quickly vanished when he looked back at Dumbledore, and a calculating look entered his eyes as he looked at the Headmaster.

"So, you brought me here and fixed me up, now what?"

"Now I will take you home," Dumbledore told him with a smile.

"And where might that be? Detective Johnson was looking into finding a foster home for me, so what's your plan?"

"Oh, there is no need for that, as I am sure that your family misses you and is anxious to see you again."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened a fraction before he caught himself and forced a neutral expression onto his face. He waited a few seconds to think about what he was going to say.

"Why would they miss me when it's their 'loving' care that landed me in the hospital in the first place?" Harry started off softly but by the end he was nearly shouting.

"From what I understand, it was your uncle that was responsible for your injuries, and while it is unfortunate that he died, I see no reason to not return you to your aunt and cousin," Dumbledore said as he approached Harry. He really didn't want Pomfrey to start asking any difficult questions, as he was walking on thin ice with her to begin with. He had managed to convince her that Harry had been injured in an accident, but that wouldn't hold if Harry kept shouting about what really happened.

"Now, if you will hold onto my hand, I will take you home," Dumbledore told him.

"What is that supposed to mean? You know, that sounds really creepy coming from someone like you," Harry replied, playing ignorant of magic. "Take my hand, little boy, and I'll take you home…psh, sounds like something a pedophile would say."

A glimmer of anger appeared in Dumbledore's eyes that quickly vanished. Harry barely saw it and smiled internally at managing to get a solid verbal hit in. "Did I hit a nerve?" Harry asked innocently.

Albus took a moment to regain his patience before regaining his grandfatherly smile. He had been dealing with children most of his life and he could handle anything Harry could dish out. His smile grew as he figured out how to get Harry out of the castle without any fuss.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I will leave you to rest," Dumbledore said before patting him on the shoulder.

Harry was on guard as Dumbledore patted his shoulder, his budding Force senses screaming out a warning, but he was taken by surprise when he suddenly felt like he was being squeezed through a small tube as the world around him seemed to stretch and then compact before revealing the front lawn of 4 Privet Drive. Harry had to fight back the urge to vomit as his senses were scrambled by whatever it was the old man had done to him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Harry growled out as he struggled to regain control of his body.

"That was what is known as apparating, Harry. I'm sorry that I had to surprise you like that, but you left me little choice," Dumbledore said, sounding remorseful.

"Fine, whatever, mind telling me why you brought me back here?" Harry said as he took a few deep breaths to keep from losing his temper. He had hoped to never see Privet Drive again.

"I thought after being away from your family that you'd like to return to them," Dumbledore said, his eyes still twinkling.

Harry nearly got whiplash from how quickly he turned his head to stare incredulously at Dumbledore. "Are you bloody crazy? Why would I ever want to see them again?"

"You may not get along with your family, Harry, but I am sure that in the end they love you and you them."

Harry just stared at Dumbledore in shock. He couldn't believe that someone could be so blind. "Why do you think I was in the hospital? My Uncle tried to kill me! If he hadn't had that heart attack I'd probably be dead. My Aunt was arrested for child abuse and my cousin and I were supposed to be placed with Child Services." Harry stopped mid rant as something came to him.

"Wait, you said that you were returning me to my family. How, seeing as my Aunt is in jail, is that possible?"

"I talked to the authorities and managed to convince them to release your Aunt and return you and your cousin to her care. Family is very important, Harry, and it is vital that you live with your Aunt," Dumbledore told him.

Harry gave Dumbledore a blank look before sighing in annoyance. He didn't want to reveal any of his secrets, but it looked like he would have to in order to get a straight answer. But maybe there was a way to do that without revealing everything…

"You used magic, didn't you?" Harry said hesitantly, like he was afraid.

"You know of magic? I'm surprised considering…" Dumbledore said, though he stopped before he finished his sentence. "I'm guessing that your Aunt told you about you having magic?"

Harry shook his head. "No, she didn't. I figured it out on my own. Weird things were always happening around me, especially when I was scared or upset, and then there were the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Yeah, I've had two that I keep having," Harry told him, looking away for a few seconds before continuing. "The first one is a man laughing, a woman screaming, and then two flashes of green light. The second dream is of me being carried by a huge man on a flying motorcycle, and then waking up on this doorstep watching an old man walk away." Harry pointed to the doorstep of the house.

Dumbledore winced a little when Harry told him about his dreams, knowing that Harry had imprinted the memory of his mother's death and his placing of him at the Dursley's into his memory.

Harry noticed his flinch and thought back to his dream. "You were the old man! You left me here all those years ago," Harry accused him with a glare.

"I am truly sorry for the hard life you have lived, Harry, but this was the safest place for you to grow up. There are things that you are not aware of, things that I have protected you from."

"Like what?" Harry asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I do not wish to burden you further, my boy. Perhaps in time I will tell you everything, but you are not ready at this time," Dumbledore told him, and Harry could tell that that part of the conversation was over.

Just then, Harry had a thought. "Hang on, how did you get my Aunt out of jail?"

"I used a spell to make the police officers think that the charges against her had been dropped," Dumbledore replied with a slight smile.

"Um, so you didn't alter their records to reflect that?" At Dumbledore's curious look, Harry explained further. "The police department files their records on computers these days. Even if you made them think that the charges were dropped, the computers will show that she should still be in jail. If they pull up her information, they'll come and arrest her again, with additional charges probably."

Dumbledore was floored, he had thought that the police still filed their records on paper and stored them in a back room somewhere. "Thank you, Harry. I will go correct this oversight immediately. I will see you in two years when you come to Hogwarts." With that, Dumbledore disappeared with a slight crack.

A dark look entered Harry's eyes as rage filled him at how much Dumbledore was controlling his life. He had been free of his relatives, they had been getting their just rewards, and now he was back to square one!

_Well, maybe not square one. Vernon is still dead after all._ Harry thought with a mental chuckle. He felt a draft and realized that he was still in a hospital gown. _The bastard couldn't even give me a change of clothes. And he said he would see me in two years, which means that he doesn't plan to check on me at all during that time. Bloody wanker._

Grumbling mentally, Harry quickly hurried up the steps to the house and opened the door. He closed the door behind him gently and went to his cupboard and got some clothes before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. As he was coming out of the bathroom a short while later, he bumped into his aunt who sneered at him and opened her mouth to say something, probably nasty and unpleasant.

However, Harry didn't give her the chance and with a flex of his budding Force abilities, he sent her flying through the air several feet, causing her to land hard on her back. Harry calmly walked up to her as she lay on the floor gasping for breath.

"Doesn't feel so good when it happens to you, does it Petunia?" Harry told her, a dark undertone to his voice causing her to freeze up and look at him. "I lost count of how often you and that fat pig of a husband hit me hard enough to do that to me, often times having the air knocked out of me was the best outcome I could hope for."

"We…we gave you a roof…over your head…and food in your stomach!" Petunia gasped out, still glaring at Harry. "You should be thanking me for all that we've done for you!"

Harry looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face, his head cocked to the side slightly. "Thank you? Why would a slave thank its abusive Master? That's all I was to you after all: a slave to do your chores and make your food." Harry paused and with another flex of the Force, Petunia found herself flying through the air again until she impacted with the hallway wall, a constant pressure keeping her stuck to the wall a few feet off the floor.

"I made a mistake with Vernon," Harry said softly, barely loud enough for her to hear. "I killed him too quickly. But you, your suffering will last for years. And suffer you will…I guarantee that. All the years of suffering and abuse that you gave to me will be returned to you ten-fold."

When Harry told her that he had killed Vernon, a light of recognition lit in her eyes as the memory returned to her. "You little bastard! How dare you do this to me! I knew taking you in would be a mistake, and I was right! I want you out of my home this instant! You…"

"**Silence**!" Harry roared, his rage reaching a peak. With a sharp jerk of his right hand, he sent Petunia flying again, though this time she landed on the stairs and tumbled down to the entry hallway. "You no longer have any say here, _slave_!" Harry followed after her, and by the time he stepped off the stairs, his eyes were glowing yellow with a red ring around the outside.

Harry could feel the Force flowing through him, empowering him beyond anything he could imagine. He could also feel it mixing with the magic running through him as well, creating a dangerous power that begged to be let loose. However, with a massive act of willpower, Harry reigned in his power, his eyes returning to normal.

"I am the Master now, and you will remember that and your place," Harry told her, his voice carrying the power of the Force to implant his commands within her mind. "Keep your son in line or he will suffer the same fate as his father."

Petunia nodded fearfully, finally realizing that her nephew was more powerful than her and wasn't afraid to use his power.

Harry smirked at her and a shudder of fear went down her spine. His smile grew as he felt the fear within her. It seemed that his trip to the hospital and the events within his mindscape had increased his power.

_What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger._ Harry thought with a mental cheer, before turning his attention back to his aunt, who had managed to stand up, though it was obvious she was in pain.

"Go fix me something to eat, I need to think," Harry told her, getting a fearful nod in reply. Harry waited for her to hurry into the kitchen and watched her start to fix food before heading over to the cupboard, stopping just short of reaching for the door.

_Wait, why am I going back into the cupboard?_ Harry thought before turning and walking back up the stairs and into the spare room that they kept all Dudley's spare toys and broken things that he didn't want to get rid of for one reason or another. There was also a half-full bookshelf that contained all the books that Dudley never read, which was almost every book he owned.

"This will do," Harry said to himself and he cleared out a space on the floor and kneeled down. He expanded his senses so that he would be able to feel it when his aunt came to the door before delving into his mind.

**End of another chapter. I hope this clears up some questions. There will be a minor time skip in the next chapter, just a few months or so. Also, I am now accepting suggestions on pairings, though I am personally leaning towards a multi-pairing. Also, let me know what House you guys think Harry should be in.**

**One more thing…I just added a new story that I will be working on when I have no ideas for this one. It's the story of my main characters in SWTOR, which I hope you all will read and review. It's titled called "Three Brothers" and I hope you all like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time to write lately. Normal disclaimer applies. I own nothing but what I create.**

**Harry is now 10, about to turn 11.**

In an expensively decorated office, an older well built but balding man sat looking over paperwork behind a tasteful oak desk, his leather chair gleaming in the light coming from the setting sun. His name was Kevin O'Shay, and while he presented a façade of being a legitimate business man, with several profitable technology companies and donating thousands to various charities, he was up to his neck in the criminal underworld. Drugs, prostitution, and smuggling were all things that he dealt in, but he was also known for his ability to gather information.

When a knock on his door disturbed his work, he sighed and leaned back, rubbing his forehead.

"What is it, Kingston?" he called out to his bodyguard as he looked at his clock. He was slightly surprised to see that it was half past six in the evening.

"Uh, Boss, there is someone here to see you. He told me to tell you his name is Magus," Kingston responded hesitantly. His boss had a vicious temper at times, especially when he was disturbed while working.

Kevin sighed as he considered telling his men to escort this 'Magus' from the building, but seeing as he had invited him, he instead told them to let him in. His two bodyguards came in a few minutes later and took positions next to the door, keeping a cautious eye on the visitor.

The man they escorted in was an average looking man, with brown eyes and brown hair, his face was one of those easily forgettable faces, one that could blend in well almost anywhere. He wore a basic black suit with a white shirt and black tie. All in all, a very unimposing man with nothing remarkable about him, save for one thing. He walked with confidence and grace, not walking as much as gliding across the ground. It was the way he walked that made Kevin's bodyguards nervous as they watched him cross the room and take a seat in one of the two chairs set across the desk from their boss.

"Mr. O'Shay, I'm glad you had the time to see me today," Magus said, his voice smooth as silk. "I'm sure this visit will be profitable for us both."

"I share that hope. Now, I have been told that you are in possession of certain information that many people would be willing to pay a very large amount of money for. I asked you to come to make you an offer…"

"Thirty percent." Magus said, cutting Kevin off.

Kevin blinked in surprise. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"If you want my information, I want thirty percent of the profit from your sale of it."

Kevin looked at him in shock before he started to chuckle. That chuckle turned into laughter, which had his bodyguards on edge. Nothing good ever came after their boss started laughing like that.

"Oh, thank you for that. I didn't realize that you had such a sense of humor, Magus."

"I wasn't joking. This information is easily worth a small fortune, and I want my cut of it. I went through a lot of risk, and I think that thirty percent is very reasonable," Magus told him evenly.

Kevin had stopped laughing by this time, and everyone could see that he was starting to get angry.

"You think that you can come in here and insult me by making demands like that? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the man with the information you need," Magus said calmly.

Kevin leveled a steely glare at the man he only knew as Magus. "With a snap of my fingers these two men will be more than happy to make sure you end up in the morgue. So, you will do what is best and take ten percent."

Magus didn't flinch, didn't look away, he kept his gaze leveled and his face calm. "You will give me forty percent, or I will take my information somewhere else."

Kevin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Boys, teach Mr. Magus here some manners."

"With pleasure, Boss."

As the two large men reached for Magus, they both stopped suddenly, though they were visibly straining to move forward. Sweat started to drip from them as their faces grew red from exertion.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Mr. O'Shay. I rather thought I was being calm and polite while you are the one getting angry and rude. And now I'm afraid I need to kill these men to make it clear who here is in charge, as you seem to think that is you," Magus said evenly as the two men behind him struggled to get free.

Magus lifted his left hand and Kingston watched in shock as his partner and friend started to rise into the air. His shock and fear surged when, with a negligent flick of his hand, Magus sent his partner flying through the air and head first into the wall. There was a loud crack as the man's neck and spine shattered from the impact.

"P..please…I was just following orders," Kingston pleaded as the man looked over his shoulder at him. "I don't want to die!"

"No one does," Magus said before he made a fist with his right hand and Kingston's neck snapped, killing him instantly. Magus relaxed his hand and Kingston's body dropped to the floor with a thud. He turned his gaze on a shaking Kevin O'Shay, who looked about ready to pass out.

"How d-d-did you d-do that?" Kevin asked, stumbling over his words.

"That is not for you to know," Magus said with a sneer. "Now, I tried to be nice, to let you come out ahead with your pride intact. However, you forced my hand, and you will suffer the consequences. When you sell this information, you will now give me seventy percent and I will allow you to keep the rest for yourself."

Kevin nodded absently, still in shock at seeing his two best men taken out like they were nothing, without Magus even really moving. It was like something out of a movie, but this was reality and his mind was having trouble accepting what he had seen.

"Why?" the question escaped before he could stop himself.

"Why what? Why did I kill them?" Magus said with a mocking smile. "You know why I killed them. Why did I arrange this meeting? That's quite simple. I need your connections. There are things that I need done, but I do not have the ability to get them done nor do I know the right people…you do."

"You kill my men, and then expect me to happily work for you?" Kevin asked incredulously.

"Maybe not happily, but you will work for me. In time, as you grow richer and more powerful, you will come to appreciate your place." Magus then leveled a cold stare at Kevin. "Or I could just take the knowledge I need from your mind and then dispose of you. It's your choice, really. Either be useful and live, or die."

In the end, there was only really one choice Kevin could make, and Magus walked out of the office after leaving Kevin with specific instructions on his role and the things he needed to get done within the next few months, as well as the account number of the Swiss bank account he wanted his money deposited in.

As Magus walked around the corner of the building and towards a parked car with two men waiting in it, his form seemed to shimmer and dissolve, revealing a young boy with messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning shaped scar. He got into the car and nodded to the driver who started it up and drove away.

"How was the meeting…Harry?" asked the second man, his name was Jayson.

He had blonde hair that was cut short, nearly a buzz cut. He had a young looking face, despite being in his thirties people still thought he was around 20. However his eyes told a different story. Fading bags around his eyes told of sleepless nights, and a lingering pain in his eyes hinted at a deep emotional wound that was starting to heal but still festered. All in all, this man had seen things that no man should have seen.

"Productive, though not without complications," Harry responded calmly.

"Complications? What sort of complications?" Jayson asked cautiously.

"Mr. O'Shay thought that I was just some greedy, defenseless upstart and tried to 'teach me a lesson'. Needless to say, that didn't work out so well for him," Harry said as he looked out the car window.

Jayson sighed as he rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "How many body bags are going to be required?"

"Don't worry about that. I left Mr. O'Shay alive and he will deal with the clean up. After all, it was his mess."

Jayson nodded, though it was clear he wanted to say more, but instead he pulled out a PDA that Harry had commissioned for him and made a few notes.

"You don't approve, do you, Jayson. Please, speak your mind," Harry said without turning from the window. It was easy for him to feel the conflict within the man sitting next to him.

Jayson hesitated before putting away the PDA and turning to look at Harry. "I just don't see why you are doing this. You're a kid, for crying out loud. You should be at the park playing, or reading books…anything!"

Harry let the silence grow between them for a few minutes before turning to look Jayson in the eyes. "I have a great destiny ahead of me, my friend. One that will not wait for me to have a childhood. Many people make sacrifices for their goals, mine are simply greater than normal. The greater the destiny, the greater the sacrifices."

Jayson sighed in resignation. "I get that, kid. But why do you have to start so early? Why not wait a few years to start this 'great destiny' of yours?"

"The reason is simple: I have too much to do. There is simply too much that needs to be done to just lay the groundwork for my plans that waiting even a single year will set me back too far. And unfortunately, I am but a single person. Who can do these things if not me?" Harry asked with a heavy sigh, turning to look out the window again.

Jayson leaned across the car and grabbed Harry, turning him to face him. "I can do these things for you, Harry! Let me do this for you."

Harry cocked his head slightly as he looked at Jayson. He could feel the sincerity pouring off him, the fervor of his convictions. He truly wanted to help Harry, if only to try and protect him.

_Fool. Very well, if you want to help me, let's see how far you're willing to go._

"I want to trust you, Jay, but I need to know something," Harry said as he gently but firmly removed Jayson's hands from his shoulders. "How far are you willing to go to see my will done? Because I have things planned that go far beyond what I've done so far, many of which are illegal, some insane, and a few things that could be considered crimes against humanity for simply thinking them."

Jayson hesitated for a few seconds before Harry felt his mind settle and his emotions relax. "Harry, I would go to hell and back for you. I'd be dead by now if you hadn't found me and tricked me into training you and helping you out. I had no direction, nothing to live for, no real cares except for where I could get money to buy more alcohol. I owe you my life, and I will do whatever you ask of me."

Jayson chuckled slightly as a thought came to him. "As for your plans…I'm ex-special forces, Harry. I'm used to doing the things you mentioned for a living. It's why you hired me in the first place, remember?"

Harry smiled and gave into a childish impulse, giving Jayson a quick hug before scooting back to his spot by the window, though he winced several times as Sidious punished him for his lack of control.

"So, what would you have me do, sir?" Jayson asked, slipping back into his military mindset.

"I need to build up a private security force, so I want you to start sending out feelers for people that will be loyal to me and willing to fight my enemies. And make no mistake, Jay…I will be making enemies. I'd prefer ex-military, if possible. Also, I need you to start up a technology company, but unlike the other so called technology companies, my company will not focus on just computers and the like. We will revolutionize the technological world, leading the world to a new Golden Age," Harry said passionately. Using the Force, he could feel that Jayson was firm in his commitment to him, though that didn't mean that he would trust him completely.

Jayson used his PDA to write down his orders and a few thoughts. He paused though when a thought came to him. "Harry, if you're going to trust me more, does this mean that you'll tell me how you can do the things you can do?"

Harry pondered the idea for a few minutes, mentally discussing with Sidious about whether or not to show Jayson everything. Finally, after about ten minutes, Harry turned his attention back to Jayson.

"Tell me, Jayson, do you believe in magic?"

Jayson blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "Uh, not really. Why?"

Harry smirked at him and called out to the driver. "Charles, take us to the Cauldron."

**Ok, I didn't hit all the things I wanted to, and this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I wanted to get something out while I try and figure out how to handle the next few chapters.**

**Also, I'm interested in who you all think I should have Harry be paired with. Send me your votes.**


End file.
